Birthday Brat
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Edge's B'Day fic. Jay & Adam get together w/ friends to share a late night meal and a cake. Adam gets naughty. Things get heated. Pairings; Christian/Edge & CM Punk/John Morrison.


Title: **Birthday Brat  
><strong>

Pairing(s): _Christian/Edge & CM Punk/John Morrison_  
>Warning(s):<em> Language, graphic sex, etc. <em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>None of the character used belong to me.<em>  
>Author's Note:<em> A E&amp;C birthday fic for Edge that is on 30th Oct, in case I fail to write something real special for the day.<br>_S/N;_ For the sake of this story, the time set is some previous year's 29th October, when Edge was still with WWE on the road._

o~o

_Midnight__; __1:20 AM_

The night was getting calmer and calmer with each exist from the group. Considering that they were the only ones currently occupying the hotel restaurant. It was Adam's birthday tomorrow and Jay had arranged a little celebration for his baby. Few of their friends that were staying at the same hotel had got together and ordered a cake. They had happily chatted and enjoyed a late night meal. Now just the four men were left at the table.

Jay chuckled softly as he watched his lover trying to eat his cake a little too seductively. Adam was horny, and he was making Jay well aware of that.

"You know Adam, we are sitting here too. A little consideration Miss. Invitation, please?" grumbled their good friend and current company Phil Brooks.

"Ow...What?" Phil protested when he received a smack on his arm along with a heated glare, courtesy of the brunette sitting besides him.

"You know what." Morrison said in a warning tone.

"Ugh...Jealous bitch."

That only made Morrison glare harder, and this time Phil actually gulped.

"Ah-h..Cool it guys. You know you have got nothing to worry about. This here," Jay pointed his fingers towards Adam and continued, "IS a luring slut, but I am all eyes. His ass only goes home with Daddy." Jay's voice was laced with smug arrogance.

"Hey! What did I even do?" Adam whined and pouted at Jay, who couldn't help but grin at his lover's silly face and expression.

Jay grabbed Adam's cream coated fingers and brought them up to his lips, "Oh my ever sweet angel...You have no manners." Jay said that and closed his mouth around the digits, sucking them sweetly. Adam purred at the sensual act and started giggling. Jay let out a grin of his own as he grabbed Adam's hair with his other hand and brought his face closer to lick the cream smeared on Adam's lips.

Adam was moaning and purring, and soon they were both engrossed in a sloppy make out session. Totally ignoring the pair sitting before them.

Morrison rolled his eyes at the couple's tacts and turned his head towards his boyfriend. A scowl appeared on his face as he caught Punk's mouth slightly hung open and eyes fixed on the action taking place. He reached forward and roughly grabbed Punk's dick, which he he didn't fail to notice was now stiff.

Punk let out a loud yelp as his attention was diverted towards his boyfriend, "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"You fucking have ME, and you are watching that like a sex deprived asshole!"

"Well, that's what happens when you deny me sex!"

"You learn nothing!"

Jay and Adam were amusingly watching the bickering couple. Morrison and Phil were deeply in love, that was no secret. But Phil had a high sex drive. And it had made John a little conscious about their relationship. He wanted to be sure that Phil loved him for more than just his ass. So John had ruled no sex for a week. And it had been clearly hard for Phil. And just to mess a little more with the poor guy, Jay and Adam were making it harder for him. They both were very well aware of the attraction Phil felt towards Adam. But Jay didn't mind it. In his mind, it was only natural to be attracted towards Adam. After all, Adam was a thing of beauty. But he was Jay's beauty. And Jay knew his friend respected their relationship too much to ever try anything indecent with Adam. Or, Jay was probably just too confident that no one would ever dare to touch what was his. They could look...Adam could tease...But in the end, Adam was only his. Just like he was only Adam's.

"Depriving me of sex is just cruel!"

"Damn Phil, you said you would do anything for me! See? I knew you only loved me for my body!" John said slightly pouting.

Phil's eyes softened at that, "Aww baby...its not that, Okay. I love you for you. Its just...HE is evil!" Phil pointed at Adam, who gasped dramatically, "Your mind is in the gutter Mr. Its not my fault you have rape intentions for me, OR," Adam continued with a giggle, "that I am so beautiful."

Jay snickered at his lover. Trying his best to suppress the laughter that he was just about to burst into at seeing the death glare Phil was giving Adam.

"You are not helping, _Adam_." Phil growled out, quickly changing his tone as he turned towards John and timidly said, "I have eyes only for you baby."

"Oh we'll see about that," John said none too gently and stood up, "Lets go." Phil looked at Morrison for a second and seeing the flash of anger in his sweet lover's eyes, gulped a little, "Sure lovely. As you say." He was trying to get in John's good graces but John was having none of it. In John's mind, Phil was soooo getting no ass for now another week!

As Phil stood up, John started walking away. Not even saying goodbye to Jay and Adam. Phil started following his lover but turned back towards the naughty couple still sitting there and giggling, "I HATE you. And say goodbye to your present Adam."

Adam's giggles were now replaced with a scowl as he watched Phil leaving after his lover, "He didn't just threaten to NOT give me a gift did he?"

"Well, you were VERY naughty darling. I think you got him in trouble." Jay said with a grin, eyes playful as he kissed a pouting Adam's nose.

"I didn't do nothing!"

"Aww...You never do baby. But world is so cruel to you." Jay teased and Adam let out a fake sniffle, "So so right."

Jay laughed softly and moved forward to press his lips to Adam's, "So, what do my baby say? We go into our room and I spoil you a little more...hmmm?"

Adam giggled and naughtily murmured against Jay's lips, "I won't mind you throwing me on this table and spoiling me right here right now if you ask me"

Jay groaned low in his throat and said huskily, "Don't tempt me...I may mind you and ravish you right here."

"Well, we are pretty much alone."

Jay pulled back and grinned at his wicked lover, "You are such a hussy."

Adam grinned and gave the place a look over, moving into Jay's lap as he noticed no staff or any other person nearby, "And...what you do with your naughty brats?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and pressed his ass into Jay's hardening crotch.

Jay let out a low breath and whispered hotly into Adam's ear, "We punish their slutty asses"

They kissed fiercely and soon both were out of breath. Jay's hand went to Adam's hips and he squeezed Adam's rump as he licked at the squirming and moaning blonde's earlobe, "I think, my little slut needs to be punished for causing poor Phil relationship issues, hm?"

Adam whimpered slightly, "Please Jay..."

"Please what sweetheart?"

"I dunno...if you are okay with this, please just do me right here. If not, get up and lets go to our room...because I can hardly wait" Adam's voice was dripped with need and arousal.

"As tempting as the offer to fuck you right here is, I think I am gonna prefer going up into our room. You know, we can't take the chance of getting caught in public...as kinky as that would be" Jay finished with a snicker and a light smack on Adam's ass.

Adam managed to get himself together and stood up, quickly pulling Jay up to his feet and almost ran towards the elevator. Jay followed his eager lover and soon they were on their floor. As expected, all over each other before they even got to their room.

o~o

Soft moans escaped Adam's lips as Jay's mouth attacked his lower back. Spreading open mouthed kisses all over the soft skin. They both were shirtless, Adam on his hands and knees on the bed, and Jay behind him.

"Fuck...Jay..." Adam whimpered as Jay fisted his hair and roughly slapped his left asscheek with his other hand.

"My birthday boy has been a bad boy..hmm?" Jay cooed sexily. Making Adam squirm under his hand that was now kneading his ass gently.

"Emm...so bad...Naughty...Wanna punish me?" Adam moaned out as seductively, pushing his butt into Jay for emphasis.

Jay grinned and smacked Adam again, causing the pretty blonde before him to let out a low gasp and push his head into the pillow to muffle the needy moans.

"Please Jay...Oh fuck..." Jay reached around to grope Adam through his jeans and let out a satisfied growl as he found Adam rock hard.

"You are such a slut Adam..."

"Have you seen yourself, Baby? A stud like you can make anyone a slut...those hands of yours...Oh Daddy..." Adam giggled as he turned his head towards Jay and gave him those sexy eyes.

Jay smirked cockily and rewarded Adam's ass with a hard thrust of his covered dick, "I know my awesomeness darling, but you are a slut by heart."

Jay kept teasing Adam for few more seconds then got his jeans undone and that ass out of the evil covering.

"Emm...even after all this time, your ass still drives me crazy," He commented in a hoarse voice.

"Oh baby...Your welcome to drive it crazy with that wonderful thing you have got," Adam reached back and palmed Jay's dick through his jeans, causing his lover to let out a low groan in his throat.

Jay's took Adam's hand off from his dick and helped the blonde on his back so he could discard him of his pants. He quickly got rid of his jeans and underwear too and moved back over to Adam, guiding him back in his previous position.

Adam arched his back and spread his legs a little as Jay nibbled on the small of his back. His hands resting on the pert cheeks as his mouth moved towards the crack of Adam's ass.

Jay licked Adam's crack and then moved towards both his cheeks, kissing and biting at them one by one. He grabbed handful of both cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing Adam's pucker to his eyes and hungry mouth.

He lightly kissed the area causing a broken moan to fall out of Adam's panting lips, "Oh God Jay...Oh God...please..." Adam's voice was crazy with lust.

Jay sucked the rim a little and then pressed his tongue inside Adam, tasting the sweetness of his lovely angel. Pleasure filled moans of Adam were only making him harder and hungrier. Adam pushed his butt in Jay's face in his desperation to get more of Jay's probing tongue, but it earned him a sharp slap on his butt.

"Behave boy...Getting so eager...emm...You love it when I eat you, don't you?...hmm?" Jay was now torturing Adam. Dirty talk and light licks. That were only making Adam wild and needier.

"Yes, love when you eat my ass Jay..please...more..." Jay grinned and proceeded to rim Adam to a point where Adam was crying in pleasure and begging Jay to just take him before he exploded.

Jay got off the bed and moved over to where Adam's head was laid on the pillow. He grabbed Adam's hair with one hand as he stroked his dick with the other.

"Suck me doll...Make me wet for your ass...Come on," Jay groaned as Adam didn't waste a second in following his order and took his hard dick in his mouth.

He started sucking Jay hungrily. Making all kind of slutty slurpy noises that only made Jay even hotter.

Jay had taken control of the blowjob and was now fucking Adam's throat. Adam was happily taking it all, rolling his eyes upward to meet Jay's hungry gaze. Jay felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax. He quickly pulled out of Adam and got back on the bed, moving Adam over onto his back as he took his spot between Adam's spread thighs.

"Please Jay...God..." Adam was fisting the sheets with his hands as he waited for Jay to get the lube out of the nightstand drawer.

Jay stretched Adam quickly and then got his dick slickened with the lube. He positioned himself a little and entered Adam swiftly. Causing them both to groan at the feeling of being joined.

Jay gave Adam a little time to get adjusted then started fucking him through the mattress. Each thrust of his caused Adam to whimper and beg more. Jay himself was near his edge. Getting lost in the feeling of that tight heat that surrounded his hard dick.

Jay's hand moved over to Adam's dick and started roughly jerking him off as he continued with his thrusts. Soon Jay's name was falling out of Adam's lips like a chant as he reached his climax and came all over Jay's hand. The clenching of his muscles driving Jay into his own orgasm with a roar.

After few moments Jay regained his senses and pulled his softening dick out of his baby. A low whimper escaped Adam's lips at the loss. Adam's eyes were still close and he was glowing.

Jay took in the beauty before him and sweetly pressed his lips to Adam's, "Happy Birthday, beautiful." He whispered in a loving voice.

Adam opened his eyes and looked at Jay with pure adoration as he said, "You are the best, baby."

Jay grinned and moved over onto his back besides Adam. Adam rolled over and laid his head on Jay's chest. A satisfied smile was placed on his lips as he felt his lover's steady heartbeat under him. Jay's hand in his hair soothing him into a peaceful sleep.

o~o


End file.
